Sacrifice
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Nina's in a bad thing, but will she find help? Or will she get out of it herself? Bad summary, I know. I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV:

Everything was really amazing at first. We were so happy-at least, I thought we were. Being Jerome's girlfriend, after everything that happened with Senkhara and finding the Mask of Anubis, was normal. And that was nice-things being normal was great. But then things started to get a little weird. Jerome and I would be talking, and then, out of nowhere, like what I said irritated him, he'd just turn and walk away. The last time this happened, I followed him-and then things went from weird to wrong.

"Jerome? Why are you walking away from me?" I inquired, stepping into his room.

"I'm sorry, Nina. I've just got a lot on my mind." Jerome said. I stepped closer to him, and he hugged me. Then the door shut behind me, and Jerome pressed his hand against my chest, at the base of my collar bone.

"Jerome! Let go!" I gasped, trying to get free. Jerome backed off, a look of anger on his face. But I didn't know what I had done to make him angry. I threw the door open and ran towards the staircase, tears streaming down my face. Not looking where I was going, I ran straight into Fabian.

"Nina? Nina, what's wrong?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Fabian. I had a bit of an argument with Jerome." I lied, and continued upstairs to the room I shared with Amber, that was empty at the moment, thankfully. I lay down on my bed, buried my face in my pillow, and cried until it felt like there was nothing left.

"Nina, do you want to work on Ms. Andrew's homework together?" Fabian said, coming into my room.

"Sure, Fabian." I replied, sitting up.

"Nina…where did you get that bruise?" Fabian inquired, his eyes focused on my collarbone.

"What bruise, Fabian?" I asked.

"The one on your collarbone, Nina. That looks like a hand." Fabian replied.

"Oh, it's nothing, Fabian. I just ran into something." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian's POV:

Nina's lie was so obvious that a blind person could see through it. But since she obviously didn't want to tell me where she got the bruise, I didn't push it.

"Well, do you want to work on our homework together?" I asked.

"Sure, Fabian." Nina says, standing up. Her eyes are red and a little swollen looking, and I wondered what exactly happened to her. I sit next to her on her bed, and take out my books. Nina took hers out, and we started to work on the worksheet that was assigned. I kept glancing over at her, distracted by how beautiful she is, no matter that her eyes were reddened.

"What are you looking at, Fabian?" Nina inquired.

"I'm looking at you. You're beautiful." I replied.

"What?" Nina said, looking stunned.

"You're beautiful, Nina." I said. Nina's eyes welled with tears, and she quickly looked away.

"Do you mean that, Fabian?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, I do." I answered. Nina leaned over and put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Nina, can we talk?" Jerome's voice said, and then he walked into my room.

"Oh, hey, Jerome." Nina replied, looking a little scared.

"Fabian, can Nina and I have a moment alone?" Jerome inquired.

"Sure, Jerome." I said, putting my books down next to Nina's bed and walking out the door. Jerome closed it behind me, but I stood next to it, waiting to hear what he was going to say. He looked really angry when he walked in, and that worried me.

"What were you doing with him, Nina?" Jerome asked, and I heard Nina begging him to stop.

"Jerome, please let go. Please." Nina whimpered.

"What were you doing with him? You're my girlfriend." Jerome angrily said. Nina cried out in pain, and it took every ounce of self restraint not to go in there and hit Jerome.

"Not anymore, Jerome. We're over." Nina said. There was silence for a moment, and then Nina cried out. Jerome stormed out of the room, shoving past me, and going downstairs.

"Nina? Nina, what did he do?" I inquired, walking back into the room. Nina was sitting on the floor, one of her eyes swollen and turning purple.

"I'm so sorry, Fabian. I'm sorry you had to hear that." Nina replied.

"I'm proud of you, Nina. I'm proud of you for breaking up with him. You deserve better." I said.

"Thanks, Fabian." Nina replied, and hugged me. She looked at me for a moment, and then pressed her lips against mine. We lay down on the bed, and started to kiss again. Nina rested her head on my chest, and I smiled at how easy this felt.

"Nina…if you don't mind me asking, how long has Jerome been hurting you?" I inquired.

"Not long, Fabian. He's been acting really weird for a while, but it hasn't gone that far before today." Nina said.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Nina's POV:

I had always liked Fabian, but since he seemed so interested in Joy, and her in him, I just buried my feelings. But then Jerome asked me out, and I felt like that could be a good thing, so I said yes.

"Fabian, do you like Joy?" I asked.

"No, Nina. I've always liked you, but you've never seemed interested." Fabian answered.

"Fabian, I pretended I wasn't interested in you because I thought you and Joy liked each other." I said.

"Nina, I've never liked Joy. I've always been interested in you." Fabian replied.

"You've always had such a big smile on after being around Joy…I'm sorry I thought you liked her." I whispered.

"Nina, will you be my girlfriend?" Fabian asked, biting his lip.

"Yes, I will be." I answered, and then I hugged him.

"Nina, I won't let Jerome hurt you ever again. I promise." Fabian whispered.

"I trust you, Fabian." I replied. I sat down on my bed, and Fabian sat next to me. I leaned my head against his chest, and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Remember when you fell down the hole while we were playing Senet?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, what about it?" I inquired.

"I don't think I've ever been that scared before or since. I felt like such a failure." Fabian whispered.

"Fabian, that wasn't your fault. Nothing that's happened on those quests is your fault. You've always been amazing. There was something I didn't tell you about, something that happened down there." I said.

"What happened?" Fabian asked, his eyes riveted on my face.

"I saw-I saw Victor Rodenmaar Senior." I said, pausing to take a deep breath.

"Victor's father? How did he get down there?" Fabian inquired.

"Well, it was his ghost. He fell while he was playing Senet, and he died down there." I replied.

"That's terrible. Did he say anything?" Fabian said.

"Yes. He said that I was destined to save the world-and something about an Osirian. He said that Sarah was a Chosen One, and that Rufus was her Osirian." I explained.

"Rufus was her Osirian? What does the Osirian do?" Fabian asked.

"The Osirian is supposed to protect the Chosen One. Victor Senior said that the power went to Rufus's head, and that's why he betrayed Sarah." I responded.

"Then you must have an Osirian as well, Nina." Fabian said, looking at me in amazement.

"I agree-but I have no idea who it is. Victor Senior said that it's someone who's close to me." I replied.

"Hm. I wonder…" Fabian trailed off, looking lost in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Fabian's POV:

Nina telling me about the Osirian definitely captured my interest. It made me wonder who her Osirian is, that's for sure.

"Fabian? Are you still with me?" Nina's voice said, snapping me out of my reverie. I looked at her, feeling guilty. The bruise on her eye looked really awful, and she looked pale and exhausted.

"Nina, you should probably get some rest. You look exhausted." I whispered.

"Okay, Fabian. But-will you stay here with me?" Nina asked.

"Of course I will, Nina." I replied. I turned around while Nina got changed into her pajamas, waiting until she told me I could turn around again.

"Thanks, Fabian." Nina said, her eyes dropping shut with weariness. She kissed me, and then she lay down on her pillows and fell asleep. I lay down next to her and put my arm around her.

"I love you, Nina." I whisper, and then close my eyes. I started to dream about Nina, about when we were playing the game of Senet, and how she fell through the floor.

"Nina, no!" I cry, my eyes filling with tears.

"Fabian, wake up." Nina's voice said.

"Nina? What-where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my room, Fabian. We fell asleep here, remember? Are you okay?" Nina whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back.

"Because Amber's asleep, Fabian. Did you have a nightmare?" Nina asked.

"Yeah. But, it's nothing. You're here, so everything's alright." I said.

"It was about when we were playing Senet, wasn't it? When I fell down through the floor?" Nina inquired.

"Yeah, it was. But you're here, Nina. It's fine. Let's go back to sleep." I replied, and we lay back down and went to sleep. The next time we woke up, it was to Amber's squealing.

"Amber, why so much noise this early?" Nina asked.

"You guys look so cute together! Are you dating? Oh my God, are you guys Fabina now? Way better then Jerina, definitely." Amber said, being way too bubbly and happy for this early.

"Amber, its Saturday. Go back to sleep." Nina replied. Nina lay back down next to me, and I pulled her closer.

"Fabian? Are you awake?" Nina whispered. I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

"Well, I guess that answers that question. Morning, Fabian." Nina said.

"Morning, Nina. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"I slept well. What about you?" Nina replied.

"I slept great, Nina." I said, pressing my lips against her forehead. Nina looked happy, but then her expression changed to one of worry. She quickly got out of bed, and ran out of the room. I quickly followed her, in time to hear the sounds of Nina throwing up.

"Nina, are you alright?" I asked, pushing the door open slightly.

"I'm fine, Fabian. Just feeling a bit nauseous." Nina replied.

"Do you think you're sick, Nina?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'm hungry, actually." Nina said.

"Alright then. Do you want to go get breakfast then?" I asked, feeling confused. Nina getting ill and then being hungry made almost no sense, unless-no. I quickly shook that thought off, knowing it wasn't possible.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I decided that the House of Anubis people in this story are around seventeen/eighteen years of age, for purposes of their legal rights.

Nina's POV:

I was frightened-I knew what it could mean that I had gotten ill and then felt hungry. I prayed that it didn't mean that, that there was no possibility I was pregnant with Jerome's child. We had been intimate with each other, but not often, and never without protection. And after a while Jerome stopped being interested, so we hadn't had sex at all. I didn't want to have Jerome's child, but I knew that if I was pregnant, I'd never be able to get rid of the baby. But what would Fabian think? Would he hate me? Would he accept a child that wasn't his?

"Nina, you know that I'll be here for you, no matter what, right?" Fabian asked.

"I know, Fabian." I replied, smiling at him. Fabian was such an amazing man, and I knew that he'd be there for me, if I needed him. Fabian and I walked quickly towards the dining room, knowing that if we didn't get there soon, Alfie or Eddie would consume all the food like-well, like dogs.

"Woah, Nina. What's with the shiner?" Eddie asked when we walked in.

"I tripped and hit myself in the eye with my hairbrush." I lied, glancing over at Fabian.

"Nice going." Joy said, barely containing her laughter.

"Joy-shut up." Fabian snapped. Everyone turned to look at him in shock, including Joy.

"Fabes?" Joy whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Joy, you have no right to talk to Nina like that. Just leave her alone." Fabian said. Joy hurriedly got up, and rushed out of the room.

"Are you okay, Nina?" Fabian whispered.

"I'm fine, Fabian. Thank you." I replied, sitting down at the breakfast table. While we were eating breakfast, I'd glance up to find Eddie looking at me sadly, as if he knew why I really had a black eye.


	6. Chapter 6

So, thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially houseofanubisfan2. For those of you who aren't complete Ancient Egypt geeks, the _ren_ is a part of your soul. Literally, it is your secret name and identity. The other parts of the soul are the _ba_, which is your personality, and also the part of you that can come back to the Earth as a ghost after you die, and leave your body when you dream. There's the _ka_, which is the life force that leaves the body when it dies. Another part is the _ib_, which is your heart, the record of good and bad deeds, and what they weigh on the scales of justice in the afterlife against the feather of truth. The fifth part of your soul is your shadow, also called your _sheut_. Ma'at is the Order of the Universe.

Eddie's POV:

I knew Nina was lying about tripping and hitting herself in the eye with a hairbrush-I mean, come on. Nobody is that clumsy-and Fabian is treating her as if she is made of glass. When Nina got up to leave, I quickly got up and followed her.

"Hey, Nina, wait up." I said. Nina stopped and waited for me, and I quickly caught up.

"What is it, Eddie?" Nina inquired.

"Nina…I swear I won't tell anyone, but how did you really get that black eye?" I asked.

"Eddie, what makes you think that I wasn't telling the truth?" Nina said.

"Nina, I know you aren't that clumsy. It wasn't Fabian, was it?" I asked, horrified.

"No! Fabian would never do something like that. Ever." Nina said, irritated.

"Then who did it?" I inquired.

"Jerome. When I broke up with him." Nina said, and then covered her mouth with her hands.

"That asshole. I'm so sorry, Nina." I whispered. Before Nina had a chance to say anything, there was a loud crash inside Anubis House.

"Oh, shit." Nina said, and quickly ran inside. I followed her, wondering what had happened. I stopped in the entrance hall, shocked to see Fabian lying on the staircase, sporting a bloody nose, a cut on his cheek, and an already bruising eye. Jerome was standing in front of him, looking proper, with just a swollen cheek. His fist was raised, as if to hit Fabian again, when Nina shoved him away.

"Nina, no!" I said, grabbing her and shoving her behind me. Fabian dizzily stood up, and walked over to Nina.

"I tried…to tell him that you don't hit girls, especially you, Nina. I'm sorry." Fabian whispered.

"Oh, Fabian…" Nina said, and then hugged him. He held her tightly, shielding her with his body, as if he was worried that Jerome would try to hurt her. Knowing that he gave Nina a black eye, it made sense that Fabian would be worried that Jerome would try to hurt Nina.

"What's going on here?" Trudy said, entering the corridor.

"Nothing, Trudy-Fabian just tripped and fell down a couple stairs." Nina smoothly said. Trudy looked over at Fabian, and gasped.

"Oh, come with me, Fabian." Trudy said, looking horrified at his injuries. Fabian took Nina's hand, and they both went with Trudy.

"Jerome, if you ever touch Nina again, you will have to deal with me." I snarled, once they had all left.

"Deal with you? Like I dealt with Fabian just now?" Jerome said, laughing coldly.

"Yes-except I know how to fight." I said, staring at him. Something was off-Jerome wasn't normally like this.

"_Osirian-he's been taken over by the dark one. You need to protect Nina. Protect the Chosen One."" _A voice hissed through the air.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, looking around.

"Jerome-I call on your _ren_. With the help of Ma'at, I demand that you release this boy." I say, and the words echo around me. Jerome gasped, doubled over, and coughed. When he was coughing, a dark shadow detached itself from Jerome, almost as if it was expelled from his skin.

"Go to the Underworld." I command. The shadow moves upwards, towards the ceiling, and then dives down, through the floor, to the Underworld.

"Eddie? What happened?" Jerome inquires.

"Um…you and Fabian got in a fight." I reply.

"A fight? Why?" Jerome asks, sounding confused.

"You punched Nina, and gave her a black eye." I explain.

"What? Oh, no." Jerome says, sitting on the staircase and burying his face in his hands.

"It's alright, Jerome. I know it wasn't actually your fault." I say, and place a hand on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially FabianNina4eva4568 and houseofanubisfan2. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update now that school has started up again, but I'll try to update regularly.

Nina's POV:

I never imagined that Fabian would be willing to fight Jerome, just because Jerome had hurt me.

"Fabian, please don't ever do something like that again. It's not worth it." I whispered.

"Nina, it was worth it. You matter to me. I couldn't let him get away with hurting you." Fabian replied.

"Now, Fabian, let's get you all fixed up, shall we?" Trudy said, returning with the first aid kit. She took a wash cloth, and dabbed it over Fabian's cut cheek. She cleaned all the blood off, put some antibiotic on it, and then placed a bandage over it. She wiped the blood off his upper lip, and then took a look at his black eye.

"Are you sure you fell down the stairs, Fabian?" Trudy said, looking suspiciously at us.

"I'm sure, Trudy." Fabian replied. My stomach was feeling queasy, and I dashed out of the kitchen to the nearest bathroom, just in time to empty the contents of my stomach.

"Nina, dear, are you alright?" Trudy inquired.

"I think I'm sick, Trudy. May I stay home?" I whispered.

"Of course, Nina. Fabian, I want you to stay home as well." Trudy said over her shoulder.

"Alright, Trudy." Fabian said, looking worriedly at me. I shook my head slightly, not wanting him to mention anything in front of Trudy. I walked slowly upstairs, not sure if I would start to feel queasy again, or just feel fine, like before. I sat down on my bed, cross legged, reading.

"Nina?" Fabian said, and he walked into my room.

"Hey, Fabian. How are you feeling?" I inquire, as he sits down on the end of my bed.

"I feel alright. How about you?" Fabian asks.

"I feel fine, Fabian." I reply. Fabian looks at me for a moment, and then leans forward and brushes some of my hair out of my face. I blush, and look down at my bedspread.

"Nina-I think we should talk about something." Fabian whispers.

"Fabian…I think I should take a pregnancy test before we talk about it." I whisper back.

"Okay, Nina. But if the test comes out positive, what will you do?" Fabian inquired.

"I don't think I could bring myself to get an abortion, Fabian. I'd keep the baby." I replied.

"I'd be with you every step of the way, Nina." Fabian whispered. I lean over and hug Fabian, happy that he's willing to be there for me, and that he's so steady and reliable.

"I think I'm going to take a nap, Fabian. Stay with me?" I whisper. Fabian and I lie down together, and as I'm drifting off, he replies.

"Always." Fabian says, wrapping his arms around me. Curled up against his side, my head on his chest, I fall into a blissful sleep. When I wake up, it's because of the absence of Fabian-there's just a cold spot where he was.

"Fabian?" I whisper, looking around the room. Fabian's sitting in front of where the dollhouse used to be, his head in his hands, looking dejected, and completely broken. I stood up from my bed, walked over to him, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Fabian? Are you okay?" I said, moving around to stand in front of him. He looked up at me, and his normally brown eyes were glowing. I back away from him, until I ran until the wall. Fabian stood up and walked towards me, and I screamed until my throat hurt.

"Nina! Nina, wake up!" Fabian's voice said. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I was lying on my bed next to Fabian.

"Fabian? Is that really you?" I gasped.

"Of course it is, Nina. Who else would it be?" Fabian inquired.

"No one, Fabian." I whispered, and wrapped my arms around him.

"What happened, Nina? Did you have a nightmare?" Fabian asked. I nodded, and Fabian wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.


	8. Chapter 8

Fabian's POV:

I wanted Nina to tell me what her nightmare was about, but I figured all that could wait until later. She looked peaceful, lying next to me, a small smile on her lips. Lately, she'd had an almost constant crease of worry between her eyebrows, from dealing with Jerome and everything. I watched Nina sleep for a while longer, and then fell asleep myself. When I open my eyes again, I'm standing in the hall way at school, with Patricia standing next to me.

"I told you, Fabian. I saw Victor taking her away." Patricia said, gesturing down the hallway. We started down it, until a scream shattered the air. Then we ran down the hallway, until we came to Sweet's office. We stopped outside, and heard Nina's scared voice.

"Ms. Martin, you have caused quite a lot of trouble for us. Now, where is the Cup of Ankh? We know it's not destroyed. Now tell us!" Victor yelled.

"I don't know where it is! I left it in the woods." Nina stammered.

"I don't believe you." Victor sneered.

"Now, Victor. If Nina says she doesn't know where it is, then she probably doesn't." Mr. Sweet said. Victor started to say something, but it was cut off by Nina's scream. I jerked awake, to see Nina crying in her sleep.

"Nina, wake up!" I said, shaking her slightly. Nina's eyes flew open, and she wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest. I held her as she cried, stroking her hair and holding her tightly. After a while, Nina's tears subsided, and she looked up at me, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Sorry, Fabian." Nina whispered.

"It's alright, Nina. Did you have another nightmare?" I replied. Nina nodded, fear in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"I was dreaming about when I was younger. I was in my bedroom at my Gran's house, right after my parents died. I had woken up in the middle of the night, and I saw my Mom and Dad standing in my room, looking at me. They looked happy to see me, but sad at the same time." Nina said.

"I'm so sorry, Nina." I whispered, holding her tightly.

"It's alright, Fabian. I miss my Mom and Dad, but I know that they are fine." Nina replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: there may be a suicide or an attempt at suicide in this chapter. I am really sorry if this chapter upsets you.

Nina's POV:

"What were you dreaming about, Fabian?" I asked.

"I was dreaming that Victor had you, and he was interrogating you about the Cup of Ankh. You were about to say something, but then I woke up." Fabian replied.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up, Fabian. Can I tell you about my first dream?" I whispered.

"Of course, Nina." Fabian replied.

"In the dream I woke up and you weren't next to me, you were sitting in front of where the dollhouse used to be, your head in your hands, looking dejected, and completely broken. I stood up, walked over to you, and placed my hand on your shoulder. I asked if you were okay, and then went to stand in front of you, to look at you. You looked up at me, and your normally brown eyes were glowing gold. I back away from you, until I ran until the wall. Then you stood up and walked towards me, and I screamed until my throat hurt. And then-I woke up." I said.

"Oh, Nina." Fabian whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

"Fabian…I'm scared." I whispered, burying my face in his chest.

"Are you scared that you're pregnant?" Fabian asked. I nodded, and Fabian hugged me tighter, pressing his lips against my hair.

"Nina, whatever happens, I'll be here. We'll face it together. I promise." Fabian said.

"Thank you, Fabian." I whispered, pressing my lips against his. We sat together on the bed for a while longer, each of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. After a while, I got bored with silence.

"Hey, Fabian…do you want to watch a movie or something?" I inquired.

"Sure, Nina." Fabian replied. I went to my stack of movies, and pulled out Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter.

"This okay?" I inquired. Fabian nodded, and I put the DVD into my computer and waited for it to start playing. I cuddled close to Fabian while watching the movie, hiding my face in his chest during all the bloody parts. Right before the movie ended, there was a scream of terror from downstairs. Fabian and I rushed downstairs, to see Mara on the floor of Jerome's room, tears streaming down her face.

"Mara! Mara, what's wrong?" I gasped.

"Jerome-he…he killed himself." Mara stuttered out.

"No!" I yelled, looking at Jerome. Jerome was there, lying on his bed, paler than usual. I felt his hand-it was icy cold. There was an empty pill bottle next to him, and a glass of water on his bedside table. At that moment, Trudy came running into Jerome's room, took one look at him, and ran back out. I heard her hastily talking into the phone, calling an ambulance.

Jerome's POV:

I heard Mara's scream, and Nina's cry of 'No!', but it was hazy, as if we were separated by glass. The whir of sirens screamed outside, and then there was a lot of talking, and being prodded.

"He's still alive." Someone said, and I felt myself being moved. I heard doors slamming, Trudy's anxious voice, and then the whir of sirens of started up again. After that, everything faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: This chapter has references to things that may be inappropriate for people under the age of seventeen.

Fabian's POV:

I couldn't believe what Jerome had done. What he had done to Nina was wrong, but to try and kill himself? Not even Jerome deserved that fate.

"Fabian? Fabian, do you think he'll be alright?" Nina's tear choked voice brought me out of my reverie.

"I think he'll be just fine, Nina." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. Nina buried her face in my shirt, sobbing as if her heart had broken. Not wanting to disturb her, I gently picked her up, and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. When we got there, I laid her on her bed, took off her shoes, and lay down next to her. Nina buried her face in my shirt again, her tears dampening the fabric. After a while, Nina's tears lessened, and she looked up at me.

"Thank you, Fabian." Nina whispered.

"For what?" I asked, not sure what Nina had to thank me for.

"For being here with me." Nina replied.

"I told you that I'd always be there for you, didn't I? That we would get through things together?" I said. Nina nodded once, and then pressed her lips softly against mine. More quickly then I could have processed, Nina was on top of me, and we were making out. After a few minutes that really seemed like eternity, we broke apart, from lack of air. Our shirts had come off when I'd been preoccupied by Nina's lips against mine, and my eyes seemed unable to focus on anything but her.

"Nina…you're beautiful." I whispered, and hugged her close. Nina kissed me again, but this time it was different. Her kisses were deeper, more urgent. Her hand went to the zipper on my pants, but I stopped her from unzipping it.

"Nina, what are you doing?" I inquired.

"Fabian...I thought…you wanted this." Nina stammered.

"Nina, of course I want this. But you're upset. I want to have sex with you when it's not because you're upset, but when it's because you're happy." I replied. Nina quickly pulled her shirt over her head, and then lay down on the bed, her back to me.

"Nina, please don't be upset with me." I whispered. Nina turned towards me, tears streaking down her face, her grey eyes bright with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, Fabian. I just…I'm scared, and I'm worried." Nina said.

"I know, Nina. I know." I replied, taking her hand. Nina gently squeezed my hand, and then wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey, Nina, it's dinner time!" Amber said, opening the door.

"Okay, Amber. Thanks." Nina said, looking over at her. Amber was bright red, and she quickly left the room and shut the door behind her.

"Do you think we scarred Amber for life?" I said, laughing slightly.

"Maybe just a little, Fabian." Nina replied, laughing. It was wonderful to see a smile on her face, after what had happened today.


	11. Chapter 11

Nina's POV:

"Fabian, let's go down to dinner, shall we?" I said, gently throwing his shirt at him. He caught it, slightly red faced, and put it on. After Fabian stood up, I started to, and then I stumbled from getting up to quickly, and Fabian caught me.

"So eager to be back in my arms, Nina?" Fabian inquired, laughing.

"Fabian!" I gasped, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"I don't hear you denying it, Nina." Fabian said, smiling.

"I do like being in your arms, Fabian. But I also like going down to dinner." I answered, and stepped out of his embrace.

"Not so fast, Nina." Fabian whispered, grabbing me from behind.

"Fabian, what are you doing?" I asked, laughing.

"I didn't say I was ready to let you go, did I?" Fabian joked. He kissed my cheek, and then my neck, trailing kisses until he reached the back of my shoulder.

"Fabian, now you're just not playing fairly." I whispered, trying not to moan out loud.

"I never said I played fair, Nina." Fabian replied, his chin resting on my shoulder. I turned around in his arms, so we were facing each other.

"You are being such a tease, Fabian." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and exiting my room to head down to dinner. Fabian and I went down to dinner, ate, and then went back to my room.

"Fabian…I don't want you to take this the wrong way, alright?" I whispered.

"Okay. What is it?" Fabian asked.

"Would it be alright if you slept in your room tonight, and I slept in mine?" I inquired, scared that he would be angry. Fabian looked at me a moment, then reached his hand towards me. I flinched away from his touch, remembering how Jerome had acted.

"Oh, Nina, no-I'd never hurt you. I'm perfectly fine with us sleeping in separate rooms." Fabian whispered, and then kissed my forehead before leaving. I quickly got ready for bed, and crawled under the covers, shivering slightly. I thought about the fear I had felt when Fabian had reached out to me, and how I flinched away from him. Would I always be like that? Would it be possible to stop being scared of being hit? I know I hadn't endured much at the hands of Jerome, but it felt like enough to scare me into being scared of being hit again. My eyes drifted closed, and I fell into an uneasy sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: This chapter has a scene that is not appropriate for people under seventeen. It's the first time I've written a scene with sexual components, so I apologize if it isn't good. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially Smiley612!

Fabian's POV:

It felt like my heart had broken in two when Nina reacted like she was scared that I would hit her. But I knew that it was only because of what had happened with Jerome, and that it wasn't because she was actually afraid that I would hurt her. It wasn't too long until Jerome was back at Anubis House, looking pale and gaunt, a shadow of his former self. After he returned, the weeks passed, the time dragging, until one day, Nina asked me to meet me in her room after school. I nervously waited, wondering why Nina wanted to see me.

"Fabian…I wanted to tell you…I took about ten pregnancy tests, and well…they were all positive." Nina whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh, Nina." I whispered, and wrapped my arms around her.

"What am I going to do, Fabian? I haven't even graduated from high school yet, I haven't gotten married to anyone, and I'm pregnant…" Nina whispered.

"Nina, it's going to be alright. We will figure something out. I've been thinking, Nina, if you want…we can tell people that I'm the father of the baby." I said.

"You'd do that for the baby and me, Fabian?" Nina asked, shocked.

"Of course I would. I love you, Nina. Both of you." I replied, and placed a hand over her abdomen. There was a little bump there, and if I had calculated correctly, she was about four months along.

"I have a doctor's appointment during school tomorrow, by the way. I told Trudy that it was just a check up, but it's really to talk about the baby." Nina said.

"Our baby." I whispered softly, getting on my knees in front of her and pressing a soft kiss to her baby bump.

"Our baby." Nina said, smiling at me. I stood up, and wrapped my arms around her. Standing there, holding Nina, the beginning of a plan began to form in my mind, a plan that would make Nina happy, if I guessed correctly.

"Ready to go downstairs?" I asked, holding my hand out to her.

"Ready." Nina said, smiling. It was a ghost of her old smile, and that had me a bit worried. We walked down the stairs and into the common room, to find Patricia and Eddie sitting on a couch together.

"Hey, Nina, Fabian. What's up?" Eddie asked.

"Hey, Eddie." I said, sitting down across from them. Nina sat down next to me, looking uneasy. She leaned her head against my shoulder, and I wrapped an arm around her. After a while, Nina leaned over and whispered in my ear. I looked at her in surprise, and then nodded.

"See you guys later." I said, and followed Nina upstairs. When we were in her room, she shut the door, and with my back against the door, she kissed me. I kissed her back, and when she reached down to take off my shirt, I didn't protest. Nina tossed my shirt onto the floor, and then took hers off. I could barely keep my eyes off of her, she was so beautiful. Nina then took off the rest of her clothes, and I did as well. We climbed into her bed, and I felt Nina's hand touching me _there_. I gasped at the sensation, and hungrily kissed her.

"I want you inside of me, Fabian." Nina mumbled through our kiss.

"Okay." I replied. I kissed down her body, from her neck to her breasts, stopping to gently bite her nipples. Nina moaned slightly, and arched her back. I reached my hand between her legs, gently rubbing her, and then I slipped a couple of fingers inside.

"Oh, God, Fabian." Nina groaned.

"Are you ready?" I asked, positioning myself on top of her. Nina nodded, and I entered her. She squeezed my member after I entered her, and I almost came right then and there.

"Oh my God, Nina." I moaned. Nina ran her nails up and down my back, and it felt so good. After a few more thrusts, I came, and Nina followed shortly after.

"That was great, Fabian." Nina whispered, and kissed me.

"It was, Nina." I replied, holding her. We lay there for a while, me playing with Nina's hair, while Nina dozed a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Nina's POV:

Having sex with Fabian was amazing. But lying next to him afterwards was the best part.

"Are you ready to go to dinner, Fabian?" I asked.

"Sure, Nina." Fabian replied, standing up. I was tempted to pull him back into bed, but I knew that there was more of a risk to getting caught if we had sex again. I stood up, and quickly put my clothes on. When I turned around again, Fabian was completely dressed, but his hair was a mess.

"Fabian, you have horrible sex hair." I said, laughing. Fabian turned and looked in Amber's mirror, and laughed.

"You're right. And so do you, Nina." Fabian said, smoothing his hair down. I looked in Amber's mirror, and laughed about how messy my hair was. I quickly brushed through it, and then we went downstairs for dinner.

"So, Nina, Fabian, did you enjoy your study session earlier?" Eddie joked.

"Why, yes, Eddie, we did." I replied, smiling secretively at Fabian.

"Oh, what did you guys study?" Mara asked.

"We studied French, Mara." Fabian answered. I was glad that Fabian was better at thinking up lies on the spot, especially since if I had said something, it would probably sound like we were doing something that goes against house rules, which of course, we were.

"Well, next time you guys study French, can I join in?" Mara inquired.

"Uh, sure, Mara." I said, raising an eyebrow at Fabian. He smiled back at me, and I figured that he knew what my raised eyebrow meant. Dinner passed normally, with Patricia insulting Eddie and Jerome gazing longingly at Mara. After dinner, everyone but Fabian and I went to sit on the couches. Fabian and I went upstairs, to lay on my bed and talk. Fabian had his hand on my stomach, over my baby bump. I couldn't believe that Fabian was willing to tell people that it was our baby, even though he knows that the baby is Jerome's.

"Fabian…why are you willing to tell people that this baby is yours?" I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Fabian's POV:

"I'm willing to tell people that the baby is mine because I love you, Nina. And because I don't think it really matters that Jerome is the biological father. He may be the baby's father, but that doesn't necessarily make him the baby's dad." I explained.

"I love you too, Fabian." Nina said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Nina, do you think that we should tell my parents?" I asked. When I didn't get an answer, I looked over at her, to see that she was asleep. Smiling down at her, I pulled the blankets over us, wrapped my arms around her, and fell asleep. My dreams were sweet, filled with Nina and the baby, our baby. Holding her for the first time and having her smile at me. Realizing how happy I was to be with Nina, and to be able to step into the role of Dad for this beautiful little girl. I woke up smiling, and saw that it was morning already, and time to get ready for school.

"Nina, it's time to wake up." I whispered.

"Fabian?" Nina murmured, smiling.

"It's time to wake up, sleepy head." I said.

"Alright, I'm up." Nina replied, opening her eyes. Nina stood up, stretched, and then glanced back down at me.

"Are you planning on getting up, Fabian?" Nina said, grinning.

"Yeah, I am, Nina. I was just admiring the view." I replied, smiling up at her.

"Really, Fabian?" Nina groaned, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Really." I replied, laughing at her response.

"Remember, Fabian, I have a doctor's appointment during school today." Nina whispered.

"For a checkup, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, for a checkup." Nina replied. After giving Nina a few kisses, I went downstairs to get dressed.

"Oh, hey, Eddie." I said, after entering our room.

"Hey, Fabian. Where have you been these past few nights?" Eddie inquired.

"What-what do you mean?" I said, trying to think of an excuse.

"I mean, that if I wake up at night, you aren't here." Eddie replied.

"Oh, that. Well…I've been sleeping in Nina's bed." I whisper.

"Nina's bed?" Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're dating, and…" I said, quickly stopping before I mentioned that she was pregnant.

"And what?" Eddie inquired.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Eddie." I said, smiling at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so I know it's been forever since I've updated. But thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hopefully I'll be able to write and update more once Finals week is over!

Nina's POV:

To say that I was nervous about today's appointment is an understatement. What if someone found out where I was really going? That I'm pregnant? Would I be kicked out of school? We're only two months from graduation, and I need to graduate. What if Jerome realizes that it is actually his baby, and not Fabian's? Or Fabian decides that it's too much to handle, and he leaves me? All these thoughts plagued my mind as I walked down to breakfast, slamming against the walls of my head until I felt dizzy. Right when I was about to step off the last step, I felt someone slam into me. Looking up, I saw one of the last people I wanted to see. I shoved myself backwards, into the corner of the staircase, crying out in shock. I buried my face in my arms, willing that he would go away.

"Nina! Nina, it's alright. Look at me, please, Nina." Fabian's voice begged.

"Fabian?" I whispered, lifting my head a little. His worried face swam into view, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay, Nina?" Fabian inquired.

"I'm fine, Fabian." I replied, leaning my head back against the wall and shutting my eyes. I was exhausted, emotionally and physically. All I wanted to do was go back upstairs and crawl into bed.

"Nina…come with me?" Fabian asked, holding out a hand. I took it, and we went into the living room together. Fabian and I sat down on the couch, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Fabian…I love you." I whispered. Fabian turned to look at me, and I felt him kiss my forehead.

"I love you too, Nina." Fabian replied, wrapping an arm around me. I wrapped my arms around Fabian, loving the feeling that being in his arms gave me. I felt safe with Fabian.

"I guess we should go have breakfast, huh?" I said, and stood up.

"I guess so, Nina." Fabian said, pouting slightly.

"Come on." I said, holding out my hand to him. Fabian took it, but instead of standing up, he pulled me down onto his lap.

"Fabian!" I gasped.

"Sorry, Nina. I couldn't resist." Fabian said, looking sheepish. I smiled at him, shaking my head. I started to get up, but Fabian wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Fabian!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't say I was ready to let you go, Nina." Fabian said. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and Fabian's hand stroked my hair.

"Now can I get up, Fabian?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"I suppose so." Fabian grumbled, releasing his hold on my waist. I stood up, and held my hand out to Fabian again. He took it, and stood up as well.

"Managed to get it right that time, hm?" I said, smiling at him. Fabian rolled his eyes at me, and then we walked over to the breakfast table. I sat down in my usual seat, and Fabian sat in his. After eating a quick breakfast, we grabbed our bags and headed over to school. The morning passed uneventfully, and then it was time for my appointment.

"I'll see you after school, Fabian." I whispered, briefly squeezing his hand. I left the Science lab, and walked towards the front door of the school. I left the building and got into the cab that was waiting there. I gave the driver the address, and then leaned back against the seat. After a few minutes of driving, we arrived at the doctor's office. I handed the cab driver the money, and then walked up to the doors. I entered the doctor's office, filled out some forms, and waited to be called. After what felt like hours, my name was finally called. I stood up and followed the nurse into a room, and waited some more.

"Hello, Ms. Martin. How are you today?" Dr. Cullen asked, entering the room.

"I'm fine, Dr. Cullen. How are you?" I inquired.

"I'm fine, Nina." Dr. Cullen said, smiling.

"Now, what seems to be the problem, Nina?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Well…I think I'm pregnant. I took a few pregnancy tests a few months ago, and they were all positive." I said.

"Well, I'll do an ultrasound, then. Please lay back and I'll be right back." Dr. Cullen answered. I lay back and lifted the edge of my gown. Dr. Cullen came back with a machine, and squeezed some gel on my stomach, and then on the ultrasound sensor. He put it on my stomach, and an image appeared on the monitor.

"Well, Nina, it appears that you are pregnant. This is your baby's head, and this is your baby's heart." Dr. Cullen said, pointing to different places on the monitor. I gasped, partly because I couldn't believe I was actually pregnant, and partly out of fear. My vision grew dark, and the next thing I knew, I was staring up at the ceiling.

"Nina, are you alright? You fainted." Dr. Cullen said.

"I'm fine, Dr. Cullen. I just…was overwhelmed. I never imagined that I could actually be pregnant." I replied.

"How old are you, Nina?" Dr. Cullen inquired.

"I'll be eighteen in four months." I answered.

"You should start taking prenatal vitamins. Do you want a copy of your ultrasound?" Dr. Cullen asked. I nodded, and he printed one out. He wiped the ultrasound gel off of my abdomen, and then left the room. I got dressed, and then went to the check out desk. I took a cab home, and when I arrived there, it was almost time for dinner.


End file.
